


Deer Hunt

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bonding, Deer Hunt, Family, Father and Son, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Gareth takes Gary on his first deer hunt.





	Deer Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> References to corporal punishment of children but none actually depicted in the story.

Deer Hunt 

“We never hunt deer from upwind of them.” Gareth’s voice was crisp carpet of rusty, rotten leaves on the Naxen forest floor. It was the beginning of his autumn holiday in Naxen, and he was celebrating with his son’s first deer hunt. “Do you know why?” 

“I think so.” Gary was bouncing with eagerness whether at having the right answer to his father’s question or because of the thrill of his first deer hunt, Gareth couldn’t be certain. “The wind will blow our scent toward the deer. Then they’ll realize we’re here and flee.” 

“Exactly.” Gareth nodded his approval of Gary’s swift deduction, noting inwardly that the wind whipping through the bare branches was definitely brisk enough to carry their smell to the deer they were tracking if they were downwind of the skittish animals. “Deer will always travel facing the wind because they would rather get a whiff of what is ahead of them in the air and look behind them for danger. Remember that, son.” 

“Yes, Father.” Gary flashed a smile that showed his missing milk teeth in glory. “Did your father teach you that like you did me?” 

“No.” Gareth kept his reply short so he wouldn’t elaborate on how the only lessons his father taught him involved shouting, sneering, swords, and switches. 

“Oh.” Gary cocked his head, considering the paucity of his father’s response, and then continued undaunted, “If I have a son one day, I’ll teach him that just like you taught me.” 

“You don’t have to do everything I do, lad.” Gareth maintained a tartness in his tone so that his son wouldn’t suspect how touched he was by this casual comment. Ever since Gary was born bawling, Gareth had hoped to be a father whose son would want to follow in his footsteps. That had seemed to be the ultimate compliment a son could give a father. 

“I know, sir.” Gary’s chestnut eyes sparkled with mischief in the sun dapples. “That’s why I never obey you.” 

“Such pertness when there are so many switches around.” Gareth ruffled his son’s hair to turn his threat into teasing. He would never punish Gary with anything except his hand. Switches would stay confined to his memories, never again to enter his life. 

“Switches to make a fire to cook venison, Father.” The mischief didn’t dim in Gary’s gaze. 

“First we must catch the venison, boy.” Gareth fought a grin at his son’s enthusiasm that overleaped itself and important steps on journeys, making him the most amusing travel companion for any adventure.


End file.
